


When Ships and Stars Align

by AmAgusSpas



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Everyone gets laid, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female-Centric, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, Love Bites, Multi, Neck Kissing, OT3, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Rare Pairings, Rough Kissing, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Soft Ending, Teasing, Telepathy, Tenderness, Threesome - F/F/F, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Fingering, this is now the smuttiest thing I have written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmAgusSpas/pseuds/AmAgusSpas
Summary: The Doctor receives a message from the Corsair, asking to meet one more time. Unsure of the meaning behind the request, Yaz offers to come along for support. However, she ends up involved in something she didn't exactly expect...





	1. You Think You're Ready For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yasminkhxns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminkhxns/gifts).

> OH MY GOOD LORD THIS HAS BEEN A THING  
I genuinely don't have any kinds of words to go along with this because I still can't believe I even wrote this.  
This was a joke. And now it's not. The smut levels are off the chart with this one.  
Kind of somewhat related to my Thorsair oneshot smut?? Consider it a follow-up
> 
> Proud mom of the Thasair ship, 2k19 thanks to yasminkhxns and ginoodle (callout time!)
> 
> Enjoy!

Somehow, even with the crossed timelines that should really not have existed, the Doctor had received a message from the Corsair. The same Corsair that she had met in regards to the wonderful irritation surrounding the Gem of Niag. It had not been sent by their usual hypercube either, merely a recording from TARDIS to TARDIS. As expected, it was a bar meetup; at the other end of the galaxy she was currently haphazardly floating in whilst waiting for her fam to come up with a new destination to explore, or for her ship to find another problem in the universe. Her foot idly tapped against the metal, debating whether or not to risk messing with time once more by engaging in a second meeting with the rogue Time Lord. As if sensing her frustrations, there was a gentle tap on her shoulder, and the Doctor soon found herself face to face with Yaz.

“The boys are keeping occupied in the games room again. Are you alright? You’re looking a little pale, even for you. Has something happened?”

Brown eyes turned to the current display on the TARDIS console, recognising the circular patterns as that of the Doctor’s native language. Not that she could read it herself, Yaz just happened to pick up more history since she had come to realising her feelings for the Time Lord. The Doctor smiled to her, noticing where her eyes had gone and gave a quick shrug, one hand coming to rub at the nape of her neck.

“You uh…you remember the Corsair, right?”

“Tall, curly hair, way too quick to show off her sword skills? Yeah, can’t really forget her in a hurry. Why, is that what that message is?”

The Doctor nodded, briefly translating the message to Yaz and watching confusion come over her face in kind. Not that she expected her companions to truly understand the perils that came with timelines crossing more than once, but she had at least explained enough about paradoxes so that her trepidation hopefully made sense. Yaz pondered for a moment, twisting a loose strand of hair around her finger before speaking again.

“You think it’s another job she wants you on?”

“Not sure. Maybe. Or maybe it could be a social visit. Really can’t tell with them. Her. Thing is…I really shouldn’t. It was bad enough having it as a one-time thing. Twice could cause a whole heap of issues. But…”

She paused, mid-sentence, hands finding their way into her coat pockets to mess with whatever she could find. Her eyes fell to the wayside, just about catching an understanding smile from Yaz before finding something in the floor grates to focus on instead.

“You miss your friend…don’t you Doctor?”

“She…she’s the only one like me. As much as it hurts, she also understands me. There’s only so much I can be myself around my fam, as much as I love you all.”

Yaz took a step closer to the Doctor, placing a gentle kiss against her cheek. Despite being incredibly new in their relationship, she knew she would still do anything to make the Doctor happy. She proposed to come along to the meeting, just in case the Doctor needed some kind of back-up to get out of a wild scheme. In her experience, it was much easier to say no with a bit of moral support, and she could be quite persuasive herself. Arms wrapped themselves around her waist as the Doctor pulled her in for a tight hug, sighing against her shoulder.

“Sometimes I dunno what I’d do without you, Yaz. Go tell the boys we’ll be back later, I’ll get us to the meeting point. Should get this out of the way and all.”

Parting ways, if only for the time being, the Doctor turned her attention back to the words on the monitor. The more she thought about it, especially after explaining it to Yaz, the more she wondered if there was some kind of deeper meaning to the message. Her mind wandered back to the last time she met the Corsair, of their drunken night on the town…and the events that transpired afterwards. She shuddered at the thought, feeling a mix of guilt and fear and wanting. As much as she had enjoyed the night, it had heavily spurred her on to opening her hearts to Yaz. The Corsair had given her an unintentional push towards embarking on a relationship with her closest companion. If there was indeed another meaning behind the message, then the Doctor was unsure as to how the rogue would take rejection. Considering her disposition towards taking whatever she wanted…Stars, she hoped a fight would not be on the cards.

She piloted the TARDIS towards the coordinates attached to the message, landing with less of a stutter than usual. As she rounded the console towards the doors, she heard footsteps coming down the step behind her, feeling Yaz lingering at her side.

“The boys are fine with staying in for the night. Told them not to wait up for us. You ready to go and find out what the Corsair wants?”

“Yeah…ready as I’ll ever be. But Yaz…”

The Doctor paused, words catching in her throat as she turned to face Yaz.

“I know you know this already…but the Corsair is very direct. She doesn’t mess around. Not with things that she wants. Please…try and take whatever she says with…what’s that Earth saying about salt?”

“With a pinch of salt?”

“Yeah. That one. Let me talk with her, don’t want you to get roped into anything, okay?”

Yaz took her hand and linked it with one of the Doctor’s, giving it a gentle squeeze along with a nod of her head. Though she knew somewhat well enough what the Corsair was like after their run-in, she did appreciate another warning. There was something about her endless charisma and charm that had caught Yaz off guard a little bit. She also sometimes wondered what had happened between the Corsair and the Doctor after their night out, considering that only a few days later did she pour her hearts out and express a deeply vested interest in her. But Yaz had pushed that thought out many times. She didn’t need to know. All she needed to be sure of was that the Doctor really did like her, and was elated to start the beginnings of a relationship with her. However brief it was.

Feeling her racing hearts calm slightly at the warm touch of Yaz’s hand, the Doctor flashed her usual smile before opening the doors of the TARDIS with a snap of her fingers.

They stepped out into a quiet street, not too dissimilar to the place where they had first met the Corsair; rows of small houses, shops, several pubs within crawling distance of each other. It took only a few seconds for her to spot The Broken Barrel, picking up the most noise coming from the vicinity. With a reassuring squeeze of her own, the Doctor set off towards the pub with Yaz following behind her. The singing and chanting and shouting grew louder as they approached. Several shadows of figures crept out from under the shutter doors, warm yellow light spilling out into the street. A crash of glass, followed by a roaring cheer, lead the Doctor to believe she was in the right place.

Free hand pushed the doors open, both the Doctor and Yaz wandering aimlessly into an incredibly crowded pub. The tables and chairs that weren’t knocked over or broken, housed a wide variety of patrons of all species from across the neighbouring planets. Yaz coughed at the smoke that clung to the air, raising her free arm defensively against her nose. Along with the smoke came the thick scent of alcohol, and the Doctor swore she felt dizzy just from the atmosphere. It took a while for her to spot the Corsair, half confused as to why she was not lingering near the bar itself, before noticing her reclining in a corner with her boots resting on the top of a battered table. When their eyes met, the Doctor felt her blood run colder than usual. It was a mistake, on so many levels. Especially one to drag Yaz into. She caught sight of an arm gesturing her over, briefly turning to Yaz to point the rogue Time Lord out in the crowd.

Boots clung to various sticky patches on the wooden floor, briefly slowing down their steps until both the Doctor and Yaz stood before the Corsair. A large glass tankard of alcohol was on the table, half drunk, a wry smile on the Time Lord’s face as she raised an eyebrow towards the pair of them.

“Well I’ll be damned. Didn’t expect you to actually show your face, Doctor. I must say, I’m quite impressed. Maybe I did a bit of a number on your morals, hmm?”

Silver eyes briefly turned towards Yaz.

“Any particular reason you decided to bring human number one along to this little shindig? Though I was entirely banking on you coming alone, I think I can work with this scenario quite nicely.”

The Doctor moved her free hand to her hip, eying the Corsair up for a moment before her brows knitted together.

“I’ll have you know I’m allowed to take my companions, especially Yaz, wherever I like. Thank you. Tell me why you dragged me across the galaxy, or I’m going back to the TARDIS to spend a date night with her like we originally planned. I’m not in the mood for any games right now.”

Yaz watched several emotions play across the Corsair’s face – confusion, surprise, irritation – before settling on something between amused and intrigued. It left her holding on to the Doctor’s hand as if her life depended on it, not entirely sure if it was safe to let go. Dragging her boots off the table, the Corsair lifted the tankard to her lips and downed the remaining contents, before standing. She ran her fingers through her hair, something that Yaz had to admit she was transfixed by, moving to stand in front of the Doctor. Both hands mimicked the hand-on-hip posture, a smile coming to her face.

“Hmmm. Perhaps I should take you somewhere a little less…distracting? As much as I enjoy a good night on the town, I feel this needs somewhat of a delicate touch. Follow me, I fully intend to make use of my privileges of a night’s stay in this establishment.”

With a flick of her wrist, the Corsair ushered the Doctor to follow her. Much to Yaz’s surprise, the Doctor followed without any kind of question or retort. Although, she was rather glad that they were going to be moving away from the noise and the chaos. It reminded her too much of nights on patrol back with the force. They were lead through the crowds to a door behind the bar, following the Corsair up a flight of stairs before breaking into a more peaceful floor. She guided them into a large bedroom, dropping herself down on the bed and crossing her legs at the ankle. The Doctor shuffled awkwardly in place, trying to stay focused on the Corsair.

“There, isn’t this a much better place to talk business?”

“You say business, but that could mean anything with you. We both know this. Cut to the chase; why did you want to see me again? You’re messing too much with the forces of time right now, even you should be able to notice the fractures. They sting.”

There was something in the tone of the Doctor’s voice that made Yaz slacken her grip on her hand, and a lump form in her throat. It was the tone of voice that was only reserved for those rare moment that someone had ticked the Time Lord off. She was not prepared for the possibility of dealing with a fight between two aliens who could brush her off without even breaking a sweat. Yaz had experienced the Doctor’s strength on a number of occasions, it was not something to be messed with. There was a moment of pause, a crackle of tension in the air, but the Corsair broke it with a brassy laugh.

“Oh, I like this. This is not what I was expecting at all. The Doctor, showing off their bite. If all it took for you to grow a spine was to couple up with a human, I would have pushed you into one a long time ago. You really have sweetened up my proposition an absolute treat!”

“Well? Out with it.”

As an instinctive habit, the Doctor moved herself slightly in front of Yaz, foot tapping against the wooden floor in the same manner as on the TARDIS.

“Oh, it’s quite simple really.”

The Corsair rose from the bed, taking the few steps to stand in front of the Doctor. Yaz flicked her eyes between the two women, giving the Doctor’s hand another squeeze for good measure. Even with the height difference on her side, it was plain to see that the Corsair’s intimidation tactic was having no effect.

“I was hoping that you would indulge me once more. Although it seems our little run-in did nothing more than twist you into another’s arms.”

Two fingers tipped the Doctor’s chin up as the Corsair crouched slightly until they were at eye level.

“Though, like I said, I can work with this. I have no problems extending my invitation to your little…companion. In fact, I think I can make this worthwhile for the both of you. What say you, Doctor? Think you can stop me from taking what I want again? If I remember rightly, there were no complaints last time, and I’m almost positive that there won’t be any now. I can bring you two closer together, leave you with a completely unforgettable memory. So much more fun than being locked in a bank vault with a hangover and scattered memories of wandering hands and breathless sighs…”

Something had _happened_ the night the Doctor vanished off with the Corsair.

“Consider your little…offer…thoroughly rejected. We had our reconnection, we fell into the same old routine, we happened. But it’s not going to happen again. I gave you your thanks for making me realise how much Yaz means to me. You’re right, I do do morals. And lectures. Both of those are happening right now because my moral obligation is to Yaz and Yaz only. Not you. You trying to smooth-talk my loneliness isn’t going to win me over this time. I’m sorry.”

The bite was back, and Yaz was half surprised that the Doctor had not either stormed off already or somehow thrown a punch. However, Yaz also had not expected silver eyes staring towards her.

“And what about your companion? Does she not get a say in the matter, Doctor?”

Yaz dropped the Doctor’s hand and took a step backwards. Eyes wide with fear, she stared at the Corsair. Everything was processing too slowly in her brain; the Corsair had asked for a hook up, with the Doctor, and she was there, and she was being invited, invited into some personally intimate moment she had no idea extended how far and for how long. Far be it from her to deny that the Corsair was impossibly beautiful and charming, she was going to outwardly deny it for all she was worth. She loved the Doctor, loved her to the ends of the universe and back again, even if she was too scared to say it out loud. Her love only extended to one person, she couldn’t just…get together with someone else. It was against everything she stood for. Yet the offer was there, lingering, hanging like a flame she wanted to touch but knew she would get burnt. But the Doctor was there too, the Time Lord who liked her back and kept her safe.

“Well, human one-”

“Her name’s Yaz.”

“Fine. Yaz. Semantics.”

Removing her fingers from under the Doctor’s chin and straightening herself out again, the Corsair took a few steps around and placed herself in front of Yaz. She stayed a somewhat comfortable distance, briefly, before imposing herself right into her personal space.

“Quick lesson for you; us Time Lords have completely different constructs and ideologies to humans. Your Doctor here has gone very much native and finds me rather…impetuous. I don’t usually extend my hospitality so freely, however; I would be lying if I said you hadn’t caught my eye. And it’s no good trying to hide the fact yourself. I can hear your racing heart and the echoes of your thoughts, despite how much a certain Time Lord and their TARDIS is trying to keep me away and tell me otherwise. The Doctor can contest that I am considerate, I shall ask for naught in return, simply the experience itself. Does the thought of being taken by two of the most ancient race in history not excite you? Oh, I can show you things you never thought possible, and so can she. She just needs some…encouragement. Always has done. Always will.”

The Corsair shifted to the side, rounding Yaz, before pressing herself against her back. Yaz found herself hard pressed not to let out a quiet gasp as hands came to rest on her shoulders and a quiet voice passed her ear.

“Look at her. So wound up and entirely too jealous of the fact that I can stand where she cannot. Take it from me, if you’re going to embark on this…coupling with the Doctor, you may as well make it worth your while, no? Once all is said and done, you two can fly off into the sunset or whatever it is you humans do these days. Haven’t been around you in so long now, I forget your analogies. Anyway. One night. Two Time Lords. Fancy a ride?”

Yaz swallowed the ever-growing lump in her throat, voice barely a whisper.

“D-Doctor?”

“Yaz, it’s okay, I promise. It was a mistake to let you come along too. We can just-”

“Did you enjoy it?”

All sense of outrage left the Doctor’s body, deflating into confusion as Yaz spoke to her. She took a step closer, head falling slightly to the right as she finally caught on to what was being asked.

“I- What?”

“Did you enjoy it…Do you like the Corsair?”

Her mouth dropped, blush creeping across her cheeks.

“I-I…yes. I mean, no! I mean…oh stars Yaz what are you asking?! Yes I like the Corsair, I have done since the dawn of time and ever since I met them, and yes; I enjoyed my time here with her that night, of course I did, but-”

Moving from out of the Corsair’s loose grip, Yaz took a quick glance back at the amused rogue before standing in front of the Doctor and holding on to the front of her coat. She could see fear and confusion in her hazel-green eyes, but also so much love. Love not reserved for individuals, but love that she still had a part of. To hell with everything, the Corsair was there and offering and the Doctor was not going to make a decision for love nor money. Yaz yanked her down, crashing their lips together, ignoring the near purring hum of the rogue in the background. As she pulled away, a deeper blush coloured both of their cheeks.

“If it’s just once…if you want it…Gah, I can’t believe I’m even contemplating this, but I’d be lying if I said it didn’t make me feel…alive somehow.”

“If you’re okay with it, really honestly okay, then I am too. Just, hold on a second.”

The Doctor looked over Yaz’s shoulder, noticing that the Corsair had moved to the back wall and was leant against it. One eyebrow was raised, eyes subtly gesturing for an answer to the debate that seemed never-ending and wasting her time.

“Ground rule.”

“Oh, here we go…”

There was an irritated huff from the Doctor.

“I said rule, not rules. If we’re gonna do this, Corsair, then I’m staking a clear line in the sand. Got it? Good. Ground rule; if, at any point, either me or Yaz says pears…work with me on this, don’t give me that look. Pears means that this is over. Understand?”

Despite the serious tone in her voice, it was hard for the Doctor not to crack a smile at the smirk on the Corsair’s lip or the feeling of Yaz’s hands juddering with laughter.

“Doctor, as much as I appreciate your grounds of consent for you and your human companion…dare I even begin to ask _why_ you decided pears was your safeword of choice for this event?”

“Because she can’t stand them, that’s why. Don’t even get me started.”

“Oi! I’m well within my rights to hate pears. They’re nasty fruits. All hard and also somehow soft and juice going everywhere and bitter and sweet and…blegh. No thanks. Nothing good about pears at all. Anyway, I didn’t come here to be ganged up on.”

With a kick of one foot against the wall, the Corsair positioned herself behind Yaz once more, taking a moment to appreciate the humour of the Doctor’s closing remark with a wink and a flash of teeth.

“Oh no, Doctor. Ganging up on people is specifically my task. At least, right this second. I rather like your Yaz, she’s very good at twisting your arm and getting you to cut loose a little. This is going to be the most fun I’ve had in centuries.”


	2. I Wanna Know Why You Got Me Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an agreement made, the Corsair gives the Doctor a change to have her moment with Yaz. Even if she takes some things for herself at the same time.

She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t focus, couldn’t think. Too many things were happening all at once and Yaz felt like she was drowning and flying high at the same time. At some point, her eyes had closed, just from the sensory overload. The Corsair was pinned to her back and the Doctor was in front of her, both doing so much and not enough. Long arms were draped over her shoulders as rough lips marked burning strips down the side of her neck. Yaz could feel the testing nip of teeth in places, her sighs being captured by the Doctor. She had one hand holding her hip, the other pressed against her cheek as she swallowed any noise she made with frantic kisses. With her mind spinning, Yaz had no idea what to do with her hands, simply settling on leaving them balled into fists against the Doctor’s stomach. She pushed against the fabric, just about sparing a thought over wondering how her knees had not given out yet.

They almost did, when the Doctor’s tongue slid past her lips and the Corsair pressed a kiss behind her ear.

_‘This is how I die…’_

_‘You precious soul. Sadly, we aren’t that good. Although I’m sure we can still rock your world quite spectacularly. Well, I know I can. What a way to have a first time with the Doctor.’_

Yaz’s eyes opened, pulling away from the Doctor as she let out a surprised squeak. Despite being rosy cheeked and red-lipped, the Doctor still had enough capacity to shoot a glare at the Corsair, who merely hummed against Yaz’s neck.

“Stop trying to protect her, Doctor, we’re far past that point now. Or have you failed to mention that Time Lords are telepathic?”

“I was gonna get to it. Eventually. Not something you bring up right away. Besides, she knows about the TARDIS. She’s telepathic too, obviously.”

“Will you two stop doing the ‘old friends bickering’ thing? Please?!”

Taking one hand away from the Doctor’s shirt, Yaz used it to slide backward into the Doctor’s hair and drag her back down. The Corsair hummed again, parting her lips and leaving open mouthed kisses down her neck before teeth caught against her pulse point and Yaz moved her other hand to grip mustard-yellow suspenders. Anything to ground herself again. Kissing the Doctor was already much more intense than she had anticipated, but having the sharp bite of the Corsair thrown into the mix was something even more obscene than anything she could have imagined. She could feel her tongue cooling over the sore skin as she pulled away, leaving another daring kiss on top and sending a shiver down her spine. The arms around her shoulders fell away, replaced by hands gently inching the leather jacket from her body. Yaz let go of the Doctor’s hair, feeling both of her cool hands come to rest on her blazing cheeks as she let the Corsair toss her jacket to some corner of the rapidly heating room.

Yaz could hear shuffling behind her, felt the press of the Corsair disappear entirely, leaving her entangled with the Doctor. With her arms now free to move, she slid her hands up the Doctor’s stomach, fingers bunching into the material of her shirts to tug them from out of her trousers. In what she presumed was another bout of telepathic intrusion, the Doctor dropped her hands from her face and set about shrugging off her coat. It pooled at her feet, leaving Yaz enough space to slide the suspenders off her shoulders and to finally get her hands underneath magenta and white shirts. She pulled back to gaze into hazel-green eyes, cool skin pressing against her spine, bare arms returning around her shoulders and hanging on. The Corsair had been busy.

Billowing off-white shirt had disappeared into the depths of the room, and Yaz was absolutely convinced that she was not wearing any kind of bra. At this point, she chanced a quick look at the Ouroboros tattoo winding around the side of her wrist, wondering about the origin before snapping back to melting as the Doctor began to kiss down the side of her jaw. She was much slower than the Corsair, more deliberate, less hungry. It was still enough to force Yaz to close her eyes again and let out a breathy sigh as the Corsair urged her head to the side with a gentle tug of her hair.

“You’re so soft and gentle Doctor. You really do love her, hmm? I think you can stand to be more direct though, Yaz can handle it beautifully, she’s not at all fragile.”

She could feel the Doctor gasp against her skin, arms winding themselves around Yaz’s waist, hands brushing against the Corsair’s toned stomach. Pushing herself closer, she pressed her teeth into the skin below Yaz’s jaw. If not for the fact she was perfectly sandwiched between the two Time Lords, Yaz was sure her body would have crumpled as the air left her lungs in a high pitched sigh. The Corsair hummed behind her, shifting one arm away and allowing her hand to tangle into blonde hair. With an encouraging scratch of nails against her scalp, the Doctor bit harder, leaving Yaz to ball her hands back against the Doctor’s stomach.

By the time the Doctor pulled back, Yaz could feel the two spots on her neck aching comfortably, unable to stop herself smiling at the kisses making their way back down to her shoulder. Both Time Lords moved back, the Corsair taking it upon herself to look questioningly at the couple.

“Sort yourselves out, will you? There’s entirely too many clothes going on between the pair of you.”

Yaz took the chance to turn around, eyes widening at the sight of the Corsair’s bare torso. Now that they were in somewhat better light, she could make out the olive tone of her skin, the subtle definition of her muscles, and the surprising curvature of her breasts. A lot was to be said for baggy shirts hiding everything. Heat began to prickle harder at her own skin, the collar of her shirt somehow feeling restrictive and uncomfortable. She turned her attention back to the Doctor, who was entirely and understandably unphased by the half-naked Corsair, hazel-green eyes entirely focused on Yaz instead. Despite having a captive audience, they still remained cautious and careful in their movements; Yaz gently lifting away both of the Doctor’s shirts before her own was tossed aside, leaving both of them standing in a black t-shirt bra and white sports bra respectively.

The Doctor pulled Yaz closer, hands on her hips, taking the time to truly savour her companion. Though the thoughts had been brushed aside many times, she had often wondered what Yaz was like underneath her equally many layers. It turned out, beautiful. Police training had been kind to her, as had all their journeys together. In fact, the Doctor had to admit she somehow looked in even better shape than the Corsair did. Fingers delicately traced up Yaz’s waist, hands settling against the small of her back and a soft smile on her face. The Corsair took the moment to move over towards the bed, seating herself down on the edge. Whilst she could feel her own hearts pounding from anticipation, she was more than content just to watch the two new lovebirds have a moment to themselves. Not like they even noticed she was spectating.

Yaz found herself equally transfixed on the Doctor. She could see the rapid rise and fall of her chest, watched the way it made her stomach jump in time to the rhythm. She was soft in all of the best ways, which juxtaposed so wildly to the idea that she was countless ages old and beyond her understanding almost endlessly. Rising onto her toes, Yaz moved one hand to rest at the back of the Doctor’s neck and brought her down slightly for another kiss, overflowing with love over lust. A sigh fell against her lips, just for her.

_‘Please, for the love of everything, just take her bra off already. I’m affording you patience but this is ridiculous.’_

_‘Could you not?!’_

_‘This is a threesome, Doctor. A Ménage à Trois. I may be servicing this event but I do exist too, you know. Heavens forbid I require some consideration.’_

Despite physically being there and kissing Yaz with more attention than she had afforded anyone in years, her mind was elsewhere. The Doctor could hear the amusement in the Corsair’s mental tone, but also the irritation, causing her to unintentionally bite Yaz’s lip a little too vigorously than she would have liked. Pulling back to afford her companion some air, her hands moved up her back, one deftly undoing the clasp of her bra as the other pushed around to the front to peel it away. Yaz, being completely unaware to what had happened through the telepathic link, quickly shifted the bra from her arms and added it to the clothes pile, instinctively raising her arms to cover herself.

“Yaz…it’s okay. You don’t have to hide. You’re beautiful. So very beautiful.”

Keen to level out the playing field, the Doctor tugged the sports bra up and over her head, flinging it to one side and placing both hands on top of Yaz’s arms. She gently urged them way from her body, taking her hands in her own and smiling.

“Perhaps you would be more comfortable over here? I would very much like to get a look-in myself.”

The Corsair shifted closer to the end of the bed, patting it with one hand. Yaz looked over the Doctor’s shoulder briefly, before her eyes instinctively travelled back to the bare skin laid out before her. She could see very faint freckles across the Doctor’s chest, small smatterings near her collarbones and between the curve of her breasts. Considering the low-cut nature of her shirts, Yaz was amazed she had never noticed such a detail before. It took all of her self-restraint not to let herself explore the Doctor’s half exposed body, instead allowing herself to be guided towards the bed. The Corsair placed a hand against her shoulder and slowly lowered her down, giving Yaz a moment to shift her way up to the pillows. Both the Doctor and the Corsair appeared on either side of her, the Corsair stroking her hair whilst the Doctor trailed a hand across her stomach. Once again, Yaz could feel herself falling into the throws of an overload.

“Now then, let’s see what’s got the Doctor so worked up.”

A new set of lips came and pressed against her own, Yaz just about catching a glimpse of half-lidded silver eyes before hers quickly shut. Whereas the Doctor’s kisses came with an undercurrent of love, there was nothing but desire and curiosity coming from the Corsair. Her tongue passed her lips with ease, taking in every moan as fingers threaded further into her hair. The Doctor lay kisses against her left shoulder and trailed them down her arm. By the time she reached her palm and back up again, Yaz swore her head was spinning from lack of oxygen. Thankfully, she was quickly distracted by teeth nipping at her lip as the Corsair moved back enough for her to catch her breath, not before a low drawn moan came in time to the Doctor cupping and squeezing her breast. Yaz was much too warm now, jeans restricting her movements, mind somehow paying more attention to the fact she still had her trainers on. The Corsair had apparently already left her tall boots somewhere else in the room, leaving just her and the Doctor awkwardly half-dressed. None of them had really thought the logistics through well enough, but it seemed at least the Corsair was more prepared. Leaving a parting kiss on Yaz’s cheek, she looked over towards the Doctor in another silent conversation, before the Time Lord lifted her head and looked down to the end of the bed with a sheepish grin.

The Doctor sat upright, turning so her legs could dangle off the bed again, fingers making light work of the laces of her boots. Whilst she was distracted, Yaz pulled off her trainers and dropped them down the other side of the bed. A hand came to rest on her shoulder, pushing her down again, the Corsair pressing up against her side as a finger drew idle patterns against her shoulder. She muttered something, something about the Doctor being forgetful, but Yaz had no time to listen before the same slightly chapped lips claimed her own again. Feeling a little more bold, she brought one arm around the Corsair’s neck and a hand into her thick curled hair. All it took was a gentle tug before a cool hand moved to squeeze at the breast the Doctor had not started touching. Yaz broke away from the kiss as her back arched slightly, mouth hanging open. At the feeling of another cool hand returning to the opposite side, the Doctor clearly now finished with removing her boots, she let out a gasp as both Time Lords somehow moved in sync with each other.

Much like with their kissing, Yaz could tell easily who was taking care of what half of her body. The Doctor’s touches were light and testing, slowly learning what each of her whines and moans meant as she kissed and nipped at her shoulder. The Corsair was direct and to the point, thumb and finger working over her nipple with perfect twists and tugs, head against her shoulder as she listened intently.

“I must say, you’re quite the vocal one, aren’t you Yaz? Singing out your pleasures for me and your Doctor. More than deserving of a little something extra, don’t you agree? Oh, I think you do.”

Yaz could not help but take her bottom lip between her teeth, trying to repress the groan growing in the back of her throat. Her hands had taken to balling up into the sheets on either side of the Time Lords, desperately trying to anchor herself to something as both of them shifted further down her body. The Doctor lay a trail of kisses from her chest and down the centre of her ribs before moving to the left, whilst the Corsair placed a final kiss on her lips before she too had changed position. The next thing Yaz knew were her eyes sharply opening and turning downwards, head rising slightly to catch the sight of lips curling around her nipples. The sight alone caused her eyes to shut again and hands to move into blonde and black hair respectively, back arching again as she felt both Time Lords hum into her skin and tongues lap away at her.

_‘You really are quite something, Doctor. So intent on pleasuring your new beau, and doing such a good job at it too. Paying such loving attention to her. You go ahead and carry on elsewhere, put your delightful skills to good use.’_

_‘Stars above, can you…stop…or I’m gonna lose my mind.’_

_‘…Oh really? If I’d have known you enjoy having your ego stroked then-’_

The connection dropped, a rather impressive mental block keeping the Corsair from continuing her sentence inside the Doctor’s mind. She was going to file that bit of information away for later. As the Corsair gently added a drag of her teeth into the heady mix of sensations, Yaz all but whined when the Doctor let her nipple fall from her mouth as she kissed her way down her stomach. The Corsair moved her hips to the side, freeing up more space for the Doctor’s hands to swiftly undo the button and zip of Yaz’s jeans. Hips rose off the bed briefly, thighs rubbing together as the Corsair used her hand in place of the Doctor’s mouth.

_‘Tell her you want her.’_

“D-Doctor…please…I-”

Hands stilled against the waistband of dark denim jeans, the Doctor lifting her head.

_‘You can tell her, you’re safe here. She would love to hear it, trust me, she works best when given direction.’_

Yaz let go of her lip and whined, arching again as the Corsair relinquished her devilish hold on her and moved to slide up the bed beside her. One hand stroked through her hair again as she opened her eyes and looked down at the Doctor. Her own eyes were wide, blown pupils, half-lidded and staring back at her. Waiting for confirmation. Yaz could feel the Corsair’s presence in her mind, urging her forward, body heating up exponentially as her thoughts drifted to everything she wanted from the Doctor and a low purr caught her off-guard. The Corsair was enjoying herself far too much, but her brazen attitude was just part of the intoxication.

“I…I need you. Please, I can’t wait any longer…”

With those words, the Doctor tugged on the jeans, peeling them down tense thighs before dragging them off the bed entirely. Yaz felt the air of the room send shivers across her skin and stoke the burning desire between her legs. A low huff came from the Doctor as she set a torturously slow pace of kisses up Yaz’s calf. The Corsair felt a smile tug at her lips, ideas swirling around insider her head, leaning closer towards Yaz’s ear and letting her breath ghost across it. Between the Doctor’s kisses and her teasing, they were both rewarded with a moan. Yaz felt herself unable to stop moving against the sheets as the Doctor travelled higher and higher, nose brushing past the dip where her thigh ended. She kissed over her hip bone, over the cotton of her underwear, even pausing briefly to earn another canter of hips. Unlike the urgent desires she had experienced from the Corsair, Yaz was an entirely different and exciting prospect. But the Doctor restrained herself, kissing another trail down the opposite leg until she heard her name come out in a long and satisfying whine.

“Doctooooor…”

The Corsair hummed again, continuing to stroke Yaz’s hair before speaking low and soft.

“Did I forget to mention she’s also an infuriating tease? Tragic, really, to think that I would have given you everything long ago. You’d do well screaming my name, I’m sure. Rolls off the tongue. Much like I’d be doing with yo-”

As the Doctor pulled the heated material away, the Corsair’s words were cut off by Yaz turning her head to the side and dragging her into another kiss. It was messy and uncoordinated and fuelled entirely by frustration, but she would take it. They came together like a stormy sea, wild and untamed, but with hands threading tighter into each other’s hair and the Doctor nipping against her inner thigh, Yaz was happy to lose herself. When a kiss was pressed against her pubic bone, there was little else to do but to stop kissing the Corsair and throw her head back down onto the pillows. Again, her hips bucked, the Doctor replying with a quizzical hum before she turned to look at the Corsair. A swift look was exchanged, one clearly stating that the Corsair would soon take her place if she did not act quickly, leaving the Doctor to raise her head and rest her hands against Yaz’s thighs. There would be time for a more personal touch later.

“Oh my god.”

The first contact against her aching centre was the featherlight touch of the Doctor’s tongue. She took her time dipping between her highly aroused folds, taking in the taste briefly before dragging a slow line upwards. All of her nerves sparked with fire and electricity, mind spacing out as the Corsair left to return both mouth and hand to her breasts. Having both sensations going at once, something she was sure had only happened in her dreams, left her gasping for air as her hips moved in time to the Doctor’s testing strokes. Her fingers gripped harder as she grew emboldened.

_‘Oh, letting me back in are you? Want me to tell you how much of a good girl you are?’_

_‘Don’t…’_

_‘Don’t what? I thought you li-’_

_‘Don’t stop.’_

The Corsair groaned against Yaz’s skin, desperately trying to ignore how flustered her own body was becoming. She could feel her hearts hammering against her ribs and a thrum of burning between her legs. Annoyingly, she had other pressing matters to attend to. Namely, giving a constant stream of mental feedback to the Doctor, in time to the rapidly growing breathless moans of Yaz. The Doctor pressed her legs together, tried to grind her hips into the bed, but nothing would relieve her own growing needs. She let her mind become awash with the sounds of her companion and the indecent words spoken into her mind by the Corsair. The rogue Time Lord certainly knew how to get her going. She focused what little remaining attention she had on pressing languid strokes against Yaz’s clit, feeling her thighs part further, a hand anchoring itself to her head.

“D-Doctor…please…I -ah- need…m-more.”

Tilting her chin up and switching to a more vivacious pace, the Doctor released her hold on Yaz’s right thigh, tracing her index finger down where her tongue had one been. She garnered a sharp intake of breath, eyes lifting up to see the Corsair now casually lounging on the other side of the bed whilst Yaz was lost to the throws of the moment. In between the barrage of encouragement, she caught something about ‘leaving them be’ as rough hands began to map the Corsair’s own body in a manner that had driven her to near-breaking point during their encounter. With another frustrated hum, the Doctor slowly began to crook her finger against Yaz’s outermost walls, never venturing far enough as to slip inside unwarranted. They had never spoken about boundaries or anything to do with the current situation, though the Doctor certainly had the wherewithal to deal with whatever her companion desired. The extra dynamic to her touched proved useful, as the hand in her hair gripped tighter and Yaz’s cried lifted up in pitch.

“Cor- Ah, y-yes, like that, Doctor! Corsair…”

Shifting her eyes towards Yaz with an eyebrow raised, hands firmly gripping her own breasts, the Corsair watched as dark eyes opened briefly and the hand clinging to the bed urged her over with one finger. More than a little curious as to what the preoccupied human required her for, she shuffled back over to her side and let her head fall slightly. She placed one hand on top of Yaz’s and carefully made her way inside her head again. It was much easier than having to verbalise anything whilst her cognitive abilities were greatly focused elsewhere. The Corsair could feel the spikes of pleasure running through Yaz, felt the highs building in her chest and arousal between her legs. She was freely giving herself over and the rogue was almost sure she had let out the tiniest of whines.

The message was received loud and clear, and as she placed both hands against Yaz’s cheeks and kissed her with all the strength she could muster, her lips swallowed up a fractured cry as her back arched from the bed. A veritable typhoon shook Yaz beyond her core as lights speckled behind closed eyes. Her legs came in around the Doctor’s head as she drank up the following orgasm with soft and soothing licks. The Corsair pulled back to allow Yaz to breathe, speaking soothing whispers as she pressed their foreheads together and one hand moved to stroke against the fluttering muscles of her stomach. Both Time Lords coaxed her through the rebounding waves of pleasure, until the moment passed and Yaz let out a long sigh, the Doctor crawling up the bed to rest her head against Yaz’s shoulder and letting her hand rest against her racing heart.


	3. So Let's Go, We'll Take It Outta Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emboldened by the Corsair, and spurred on by her, Yaz gives back to the woman she loves whilst taking some time to pay the Corsair back in kind.

“So, how was that for a first time?”

“Corsair! You can’t just ask th-”

“That was…pretty amazing…not gonna lie.”

With the Doctor’s mouth hanging open and Yaz entirely too pleased with herself at the remark, the Corsair let out a low laugh tied up with a sigh. It was becoming more and more apparent as to why her friend had fallen for the strange human, and she had to admit; there was a fleck of a soft spot growing for her in herself too. Reaching over a very naked and exhausted Yaz, she tipped a finger under the Doctor’s chin and made a show of closing her mouth for her.

“Yeah, I definitely like her. Nice catch. Shame there was always others you had your eye on, I think we would have made a fine pair.”

Yaz opened her eyes to see the Doctor pouting like a child towards the Corsair, the grin on her face only widening at the spectacle. She shifted up onto her elbows and leant forward to kiss the Doctor as the Corsair moved back. It was odd, to taste herself on her lips and tongue, but entirely worth it as she caught wind of a sigh. She could get used to that. Thoughts quickly turned to Yaz wondering what other kinds of noises she could get to come from the Time Lord, a small shiver shooting down her spine at the prospect. At the feeling of nails lightly scratching across her abdomen, Yaz gave one final quick kiss to the Doctor before turning her head to the Corsair.

“What? Feeling a little left out?”

The Corsair simply smiled, leaning in closer to Yaz before lashing her tongue out over her bottom lip, eyes boring into her.

“No, just curious. Merely me being selfish for wanting a taste to myself. But that is beside the point. I am merely a participant and willing facilitator. Tell me, Yaz, how often have you thought about the Doctor? What kinds of ideas are lurking inside your mind about what you want to do to her?”

Yaz was unsure who blushed first, but the Doctor certainly sat up the fastest, her eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. The dark pink hue spread across her cheeks and down her neck, and she swallowed hard at the mere suggestion. It took a moment for the words to sink in properly, before Yaz shuffled up to a seated position and idly played with her fingers in her lap. She chanced a look at the Doctor, almost ashamed of the scenario, before looking back at the Corsair with a hidden smile. There was a gentle tug at her mind again, one that she allowed, simultaneously feeling walls guarding her as another presence made itself known. Judging by the huff, the Doctor was trying to get past whatever the Corsair was using to block her out.

_‘Oh, I can work with this. I didn’t take you for the domineering type, this is a surprise. I guess it’s that officer’s spark. I’ll be more than glad to lend a hand. Let’s see what happens when the Doctor is stripped of her ability to control the situation. Just let me know when I can swoop in.’_

A rush of adrenaline hit Yaz as she turned back towards the Doctor, brain still trying to formulate a plan of attack. As much as she had dreamt of the moment, as the Corsair had discovered, there was something to be said for having your second time still in company. Still, if her police training had taught her anything, it was to focus on the task at hand. That task being; give the Doctor everything she wanted and more.

_‘You’ll know easily enough. I’ll need someone to keep her from doing anything I don’t want her to.’_

_‘Consider it done.’_

With the shared link broken, and the Doctor staring like a puppy who had been denied their treats, Yaz offered a soothing smile as she reached back over to the overheating Time Lord. A cooling hand was placed against her cheek as she keened into the touch, humming once more. Stray kisses were pressed against the Doctor’s forehead as Yaz gave a quick side-eye to the Corsair, who smiled back. With her other hand stroking through blonde hair, Yaz bought the Doctor’s attention away from the calming touch and towards words that soon had her losing her barely there train of thought.

“I want you to watch what’s going to happen, what I’m going to give to you if you’re good and patient. If you make a move or try to interject in any way, you’re not going to get anything. Do we have an understanding, Doctor?”

Yaz was unsure if she was actually speaking for herself, mildly alarmed at the words falling from her lips. However, judging by the pleased hum in the background, the Corsair was quite literally steering her on the right path. She most certainly lived up to her name, and Yaz wondered if she would be half as bold without the rogue Time Lord’s assistance and it was just her with the Doctor. Alone. Her eyes turned back to the Doctor, who had quickly gone back to her startled state. Cautiously, she licked her lips and gave a nod towards her, throat too dry to make any other sound apart from a faint whine of approval. Feeling herself fall into a satisfied glow and smirk, Yaz instead put her hands to good use by positioning the Doctor at the pillow end of the bed.

“Only watching, remember? I promise it will be worth it if you do as I say.”

The Doctor gave another shallow nod in agreement, making a point of sitting on her hands obediently. There was an abject thrill that charged through Yaz at the sight, at just how quickly the Doctor had fallen into line for her. The woman, who had quite literally barrelled into her life and taken charge of everything as if it were second nature, sitting there with begging eyes. Wanting her to hurry up and give her everything she was vaguely promised. It was almost as intoxicating as having two Time Lord’s making sure she was more than taken care of. If she hadn’t have already had her moment, then Yaz knew that her own arousal would have spiked at that moment. With a twist of her wrist, she beckoned the Corsair over, watching as she flung her hair over her shoulder in a grand gesture before kneeling in front of her. She mimicked her own posture, despite having the edge on height.

“Told you she was easy.”

“Less talk, more proving your other point.”

“Oh, with pleasure. The Doctor isn’t the only Time Lord who partakes in…research. Mine is just a lot more interesting and considerably more experimental and fun.”

With a slow roll of her eyes, Yaz let one arm slide around the Corsair’ as she pulled her closer, almost alarmed again at the contrast between their body temperatures and the touch of sweat between their skin. The Corsair’s arms dropped to the bed briefly, before sliding her hands across Yaz’s thighs and under her backside. She boosted her up slightly so they were at eye level with each other, chancing a feel of taut muscles under her fingertips and smiling. Collecting her nerves at the thought of actively and purposefully kissing someone other than the Doctor – not just in the impassioned throws of lust – she tentatively pressed her lips against the Corsair’s own before feeling the reigns slip completely out of her grasp.

It was much more an intense and ground breaking moment the second time around.

The Corsair was quick to claim every tiny millimetre of her lips, tongue soon passing through and leaving its mark as a staggered groan was swallowed with ease. She melted like butter under the Corsair’s ministrations, letting her free hand wind around the rouge’s neck and keep her from moving away or changing pace. Not as if the Corsair was planning to leave any time soon. She could feel the wanton desire and jealousy flooding in from the Doctor, lighting up different centres in her brain and flowing through a new mental link to Yaz. For Yaz, it was an entirely surreal sensation; seeing and feeling another person whilst her own senses were otherwise engaged and overloaded. For a brief moment, she found herself wrestling with her consciousness over the legalities of what was happening, but was once again gently eased back into calm waters when a stray thought made itself known to her and the Corsair’s tongue ran under her teeth.

_‘Oh sweet merciful stars above, Yaz…please…don’t make me wait forever.’_

That was all the incentive she needed to turn the tides back in her favour. Yaz took the Corsair by surprise by breaking the kiss first, taking her lip between her teeth and tugging hard. The Time Lord’s eyes jolted open briefly, holding a short stare, before fluttering closed as her shoulders slumped and hands gripped tighter against Yaz’s backside. Teeth relinquished their hold, leaving her free to trail kisses along the Corsair’s jaw and up to the shell of her ear. The Doctor whined, shifting to-and-fro on the spot, too distracted by the low groan of the Corsair to focus on the heat rushing between her legs or register anything other than the sight of her new partner making her oldest friend turn into putty.

“Yaz, don’t you dare stop what you’re doing right now, I swear.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Captain.”

There was a visible shudder from the Corsair as she nipped at her lobe, Yaz continuing to leave kisses across her jaw before dipping down the slope of her neck. As she moved, she felt herself being lowered back down, fingers kneading and flexing against her skin. She reached the hollow of her shoulder, rubbing her cheek there for a moment before letting her tongue draw a line up the Corsair’s neck as her lips hovered over the rapid beating of her pulse. Yaz spoke against the waiting muscle and skin of the Corsair, eyes turned towards the Doctor briefly, watching her reaction as she pressed herself further into the Corsair’s chest.

“Think I should mark her, Doctor? Or, more to the point; I wonder what sounds you’ll make when I do this…”

Smiling against the soft skin of the Corsair and receiving an encouraging tilt of her neck, Yaz took skin between her teeth and groaned in tandem with the Time Lord. Ever enthusiastic hands let her know when she could go harder, when to ease, when to soothe. After the directions were received and she pulled herself away from the salty tang of the Corsair, Yaz was surprised that a deep red mark was already making itself known. It marred her olive toned skin perfectly, though Yaz had little time to admire her handy work before the Corsair moved herself to bring their lips together again. There was less coordination than their first, more abject hunger from the Corsair and attesting of boundaries from Yaz. It wasn’t until she hear something that sounded like words, that she pulled back to a knowing smirk from the Corsair and a gentle nudge towards the Doctor.

“What was that? I don’t think your partner quite heard you there, Doctor. Try again.”

Turning her head back, Yaz found herself torn between smiling wickedly or breaking her façade altogether. The Doctor looked back at her, lips parted as she mumbled to herself, hands now balled into fists against the messy bedsheets. Her gaze had barely shifted at all, pupils blown wider than when she had seen the Time Lord in between her own legs. Her hazel-green eyes darted to the Corsair for a moment, before falling back on Yaz, a lump in her throat taking several short swallows to shift. Soon enough, her eyes fell down to her knees, strands of hair falling over her face as the Doctor whispered again. Sadly, Yaz did not catch her words again, but she did feel the hands under her backside shifting away and moving to rest on her shoulders instead. Yaz tilted her head slightly and waited another moment until she caught a word.

“…please…”

Sliding across the sheets, Yaz came to sit in front of the Doctor and used one hand to gently lift her face up to meet her gaze.

“Still didn’t hear you, sorry.”

“Y-Yaz…pleeease…”

As much as she wanted the Doctor to outright tell her what was on her mind, Yaz decided against being completely in control and gently kissed the Doctor’s lips, pulling back before she could lean in closer and take what she wanted.

“Okay, I think you’ve been really good, Doctor. More than deserving of your reward. But…you need to do something else first. Don’t worry, I think you’ll like it too.”

There was another frustrated whine from the Doctor before she sighed. Yaz gestured for her to stop sitting on her hands, taking both of them in her own. She gently lay the Time Lord down, positioning herself straddling her hips, leaning over her until her arms were lifted above her head and their faces were merely a breath apart. Without any external prompting, the Corsair appeared to the right hand side, eyebrow raised as she looked down on the sight of the partially restrained Doctor with a glimmer of merriment. Hands swapped places, and soon the strong grip of the Corsair was what was keeping the Doctor very firmly in place. She attempted to struggle, in vain, arms and hips twisting in all directions until she looked between the two women with feigned confusion.

“I need you to keep your hands to yourself, and the Corsair kindly offered to help keep you in line while I take extra good care of you. You two can keep talking to yourselves however you see fit, but she is under instruction not to let you go. I have to admit, I kind of like seeing you like this. Powerless.”

The Doctor arched her back, the only free movement she could muster under the circumstances, bringing her forehead up to rest against Yaz’s.

“I swear, you’re gonna be the death of me.”

There was a faint breath of laughter between them.

“Yeah? Well I hope it’s a good one.”

“In all my years, this will easily be top of the list, I assure you. Now please Yaz, stop stalling before I end up combusting from the tension and the Corsair uses it as a joke for the next hundred years.”

“Oh, I’ll be using this as bait for you for the rest of our lives, don’t you worry Doctor. Now shut up and let your lady do her work, or I’m holding somewhere else too.”

Silver eyes lowered down to the slope of her neck, more than quickly getting the message across when the Doctor dropped her head back down onto the pillows and turned her eyes to the side. Yaz was left with the quick interruption of a memory; the time the Doctor was ducked by Becca Savage. Considering she had survived the chains and the icy water with little fanfare, she could only assume that Time Lord’s had some kind of enhanced respiratory system to boot, which explained her reaction to the idea of the Corsair taking her neck. Keeping her legs planted around the Doctor’s hips, Yaz leant forward and finally kissed the Doctor properly. Hands kept her levered up just enough for the pair of them to move in sync. This did not stop the Doctor from still trying to break free of the Corsair as Yaz began to explore the depths of her mouth with an entirely too eager tongue.

_‘I can’t tell if you’re struggling because you’re eager or if you secretly enjoy this helplessness Doctor.’_

Surprised by the lack of reply from the Doctor, aside from her attempting to arch up and pull away again, the Corsair took her free hand and ghosted her fingers down Yaz’s spine. She watched as her body pressed down against the Doctor in response, arms shaking ever so slightly from the change in weight-bearing. As she let her nails run up the vertebrae, Yaz momentarily stopped her assault on the Doctor’s senses to let out a groan.

“Are you trying to distract me, Corsair?”

“No, just gently coaxing you along your merry way so that maybe perhaps I can do something other than be a glorified hogtie.”

With a final, strong kiss, Yaz unhooked her legs from either side of the Doctor’s hips and shimmied her way down her body slightly until she was straddling her thighs. Using the free space to her advantage the Doctor pulled her shoulders up and turned her head towards the Corsair. Hazel-green eyes challenged the silver ones staring back.

_‘As if you don’t enjoy holding me down and watching me struggle. You’re getting a kick out of this just as much as I am. Always been the upfront and autocratic type, controlling the flow of the tide as it were.’_

_‘You’re right, Doctor. I do very much enjoy seeing bodies helpless underneath me and my strength, but don’t forget that this is for your companion. She’s the one in charge here, I’m simply following orders and keeping my place. Like I suggest you do to.’_

The hand binding her wrists squeezed harder, the Doctor’s head rolling back to the front, eyes shutting as Yaz turned her attention towards the pale skin of the Doctor’s neck. She gave herself a moment to familiarise herself with every dip and curve, focus on the scent of tea and oil she had memorised every time they had hugged. Her mind tuned out the presence of the Corsair, despite her fingers now drawing circles against the small of her back, lips pressing featherlight kisses to draw out faster breathing. Although she had promised the Doctor as much intensity as she had given to the Corsair, she couldn’t help but dote attention on the Time Lord. She loved her, with every fibre of her being, and wanted that to come through first before she really went to town.

Pulling again at the increasingly strong grip pinning her arms above her head and stretching her out, the Doctor’s mouth dropped slightly as Yaz continued to do nothing more than torture her. She wanted her hands back, wanted to run them over her body again and take everything for herself. But it was useless. She was at the mercy of Yaz, who somehow had also managed to wrap the Corsair around her finger. As she felt a nose brushing the underside of her chin, she let out a sigh, back arching even under the bodyweight of her companion. Hot breath came over her skin as Yaz moved to her ear.

“Yaz…you promised…”

“Technically, it wasn’t a promise. Just a command. Although you’re right, I think you’ve been teased enough now.”

She nudged at her piercing, catching hold of the dangling chain briefly, before lips pressed against the skin behind her ear. It was enough to make the Doctor weak at the knees, had she been standing, and certainly sent a shock through her system. Apparently she was sensitive there. Good to know. Yaz picked up on it quickly leaving kiss after infuriating kiss before she dared move to lay them down the side of her neck and across her throat. By the time her touch had reached around to the left side, the Doctor thought she was more than ready to complain again, but the sound that left her was anything but that of an annoyance. Switching from one to one hundred, Yaz took hold of her between her teeth and lay waste to her. Desperately, the Doctor wanted to cling to her shoulders for dear life, almost tearing her wrists away from the Corsair. Thankfully, the rogue was more than capable of keeping her in line, taking her hand away from Yaz’s back and harshly threading herself into blonde hair.

“Oh, you try that again. I dare you, Doctor. Just _try_.”

The Corsair received a moan in response, either to her own action or to the fact that Yaz had swapped to the front of her throat and was repeating the scathing marking. By the end of proceedings, her pale skin was marked in several places, all at Yaz’s own volition. Arching her back enough to regain the use of her hands, she moved them slowly up and down the Doctor’s sides, feeling her shift upwards into the touch. She soon made her way up enough for the tips of her fingers to brush the underside of her petite breasts, teasing the surprisingly sensitive skin there. It felt almost out of body, touching the Doctor in such an intimate way after months of pining, being allowed to see her completely without reservation. Her entire being seemed to flit between warm and cool, hard and soft, every moment giving her a clearer picture of the mysteries of the Time Lord. As the Doctor urged her on with another moan, the Corsair loosened her grip against her hair and her wrists, allowing her the respite of freer movement.

_‘Are you going to do that again, Doctor?’_

_‘…no.’_

_‘Good. Go back to letting your companion take care of you. I might join her in a moment, if you promise to behave yourself. Not that I don’t already know how outstanding you are on the receiving end of things. Oh, I’m getting all hot and bothered just thinking about it. Yaz will learn soon enough, if her intentions remain, just how insatiable you can be.’_

Yaz moved her lips away from the Doctor’s neck, pressing kisses against her shoulder and moving down her sternum. There was another series of twists and turns from the Doctor as she purposefully ignored her breasts, choosing instead to lay more kisses across the soft curve of her stomach. The Corsair smiled, hand leaving the Doctor’s hair in favour of keeping her stability in check.

“I think the Doctor will be good enough to keep her hands to herself now. Mind if I-”

“Of course. Don’t wait up on me.”

Having passed over some confirmation to the Corsair, Yaz moved her kisses back up the Doctor’s torso until she hovered hand and mouth tantalisingly close to her breasts. As she looked up, she noticed that the Doctor had opened her eyes and was staring downward, pleading. Yaz offered a quick smile, before dipping down and setting to work.

“A-ah!”

Her eyes soon closed again, head rolling back as the Doctor pushed up against Yaz’s touch. She had figured out her sensitivity after the Corsair had drawn every last sensation out of her, but under the knowing fingers and tongue of Yaz…tingles and shivers shot through her nerves. When the Corsair finally let go of her wrists, using her now free hand to coax her to hold on to the wooden beam above the shallow headboard, it took every ounce of strength not to hold on to dark brown hair. Her breaths came in short and fast, thighs juddering and unable to relieve the growing tension and ache between her legs. Taking her lip between her teeth was all the Doctor could do to stifle the groan that came from the Corsair drawing a line of kisses up the red blotched side of her neck, making sure to press against the marks. Yaz was quickly learning what was needed to hear the throaty withheld sighs and feel hips keening for her touch. As the Corsair moved to nip at the skin under the Doctor’s jaw, she swapped hand and mouth.

The Doctor’s fingers dug into the wood, joints burning at the pressure she needed to apply just to continue obeying the rules. She turned her head towards the Corsair, cutting off her infuriating assault, daring to open her eyes. The silver eyed Time Lord stared back at her, cheeks coloured and eyes displaying more want than the thrumming of emotional radiation ever could. There was a spark of jealousy she thought only she had felt, and yet the Corsair was allowing her to see it in her own eyes. Their relationship had been complicated by longing and passing moments of passion, as two ships sailing the endless nights often did. With that part of themselves almost given away and locked off for the future…

“Oh…Doctor…”

_‘Don’t be sentimental. You know this could never work…not now. Leave the thinking to me and kiss me already before I snap this wood in half.’_

Their lips met in wordless understanding, an outpouring of emotions never to exist after the night drew to a close. They had loved and they had lost, they were in lust, always passing and never to be stationary. With one hand against the Doctor’s cheek and the other atop her hands, the Corsair slowed down enough to savour the moment for what it truly was. It would be their last moment, before time tore them asunder. Fractures grew with every kiss, every brush of their tongues, endless cascades of desire bouncing back and forth. As Yaz playfully grazed her teeth over the nipple in her mouth, the Doctor turned away from the Corsair only to croak out a moan. It was becoming impossible to focus on anything other than the need for attention elsewhere, and she cantered her hips again to try and get the point across.

“Allow me, Doctor.”

_‘I think she’s had more than enough winding up. May I?’_

Yaz let go of the Doctor’s breasts, nipple falling from her mouth as she unhooked her legs and swung herself to one side. As she returned to the task at hand, the Corsair crept over both of their bodies to appear on the Doctor’s other side. She pressed a kiss to her flushed cheek before shifting down the bed and settling at her hips. It took no time for her to pop the button of her culottes and drag the zipper down, fingers taking hold on either side of the clips of her suspenders and pulling them down. Easing the process along, the Doctor raised her hips, the Corsair wasting no time in also bringing down her navy shorts. As the clothes were discarded to one side with the others, the Doctor revelled in the ability to finally attempt to relieve the pressure that was building. Thighs rubbed together in vain, soon stopped by the Corsair’s hands holding her hips into the bed. She whined in protest, soon a moan as Yaz applied more pressure, fingers and tongue driving her quickly to the tipping point of arousal.

The Corsair moved one hand and ran it up the Doctor’s calf and thigh, nails raking across the sensitive inner skin on the way down. She continued twice more, until she heard nothing more than random repeated syllables across different languages. Her other hand moved enough to tap against Yaz’s lower back, drawing her away from the Doctor’s breasts.

_‘Take her, now, before I lose my cool.’_

The hand against the Doctor’s thigh gently nudged both of them apart, the finger drawing a line through her folds almost tearing a cry from the Time Lord’s throat in response.

_‘She’s more than ready for you. See for yourself.’_

Wordlessly, Yaz shifted down to the same level as the Corsair, eyes transfixed as both of her hands came to rest of the Doctor’s knees. She widened the gap between her legs before giving a small nod and returning to the top of the bed. Hips keened again as Yaz manoeuvred herself into the small space. For a moment, she simply watched as the Corsair took hold of the Doctor’s hands and kissed them softly before holding them back over her head and shooting Yaz a knowing glance. The Doctor looked up to the Corsair, catching her eye, before looking down towards a sight that took her breath away. If she even needed it at all or had any left in her lungs. Dark brown eyes were taking in every inch of her skin, studying it, breath coming in shallow and fast. Unlike herself, who had looked like a deer, the Doctor swore then and there that Yaz had the look of a predator. A look she had only ever seen from two other people in her lifetimes. Hearts pounded even harder in her chest as Yaz finally caught her gaze and ran her tongue over her lips.

They held the gaze, an intimate moment, even as Yaz lowered herself and ran a hand up the Doctor’s thigh. The Time Lord shuddered at the touch, but stayed strong with the connection. She was not about to give up her last thread. Even when Yaz copied what the Corsair had done previously, finger gliding through her effortlessly, the Doctor moaned and nothing more. Once…twice…Yaz made sure to bring up as much of her arousal as she possibly could, crossing her fingers over themselves before pulling back to a growl of frustration. All the Doctor needed at this point was one touch. Just one touch, and she would fall apart at the seams. Instead of giving her what she wanted however - again - Yaz kept her gaze strong and lifted both fingers towards her lips. She stayed there, waiting, forcing the Doctor to return to struggling against the Corsair’s grip around her.

“Y-you said no mo- …oh my stars…”

Yaz smiled, only briefly, before dragging her tongue up the length of her fingers. At the touch of the Doctor’s arousal, she was the one to break the stare as her eyes closed slowly. She tasted of sweet and salt and nothing like she would have imagined. Not that she had a lot of reference points, except for the odd curiosity. Fingers slid past her lips and into her mouth as she made sure to clean away every last drop before slowly removing them and opening her eyes again. The Corsair merely smiled at her, bringing the Doctor’s arms higher and stretching her torso out int the process.

“You taste…”

Unable to finish her sentence, Yaz settled for the next best thing; going right to the source. Leaning down onto her elbows, sliding her hands underneath and around the Doctor’s thighs, she wasted no time in letting her tongue follow the path two sets of fingers had already ventured through. There would be time to memorise the full sensory experience that was a naked and wet Doctor another day, that moment was for her to finally give over the pleasure she had been promising.

Craning her neck back, hair spreading across the pillows, the Doctor let out a long and low sigh. Her hips shook from the electric touch. Yaz was an entirely different beast to the Corsair; where the Time Lord almost naturally knew all of her weakest points, Yaz was seeking them out. She would twist and turn her tongue, press down and pull back, all the while drawing nothing but a chorus from the Doctor. When the moment came for the tip of her tongue to nudge against the edge of her clit,it took every scrap of willpower for the Doctor to hold back an embarrassingly quick meltdown. She wanted Yaz everywhere, to never ever stop what she was doing. The sound of her tongue sweeping through her arousal was only just matched by the sound of her hammering hearts and the needy grumble from the Corsair.

_‘Tell her you need more.’_

_‘I…I can’t…words…too much…’_

_‘You can break through her walls. Don’t hold back. She’s already so close for you. Take her over the edge, thrill her. Break her. Make her yours.’_

Brassy tones of the Corsair’s voice rang out in her head, and Yaz could not help but groan into the skin of the Doctor as a response. While the Doctor had left her untouched, much to her surprising relief, she herself had no real idea of how to ask for such permission. Her eyes lifted up to watch the Doctor writhe into the sheets, hips moving in time with her tongue and chasing every bit of friction they could. Right hand moved out from under the Time Lord’s thigh, finger briefly drawing patterns there. Taking in another deep breath through her nose, she lined herself up and slowly made her way through the slick heat. As easy as it had been from the outside, her finger moved between her walls with even less effort, and Yaz swore she was heating up again just from the contact alone. Everything felt alive and hot and better than anything she had ever experienced. The Doctor’s moans hit a new pitch, spine bending as she felt the new sensation enter the heady mix.

“G-a-ahh. Oh…oh god…”

Yaz needed no time to find a suitable rhythm, adding a twist to her finger as she moved it in and out and crooked. The Doctor was winding closer fast, her movements falling out of sync and merely trying to prolong the moment. It was simple enough to add her middle finger into the mix, and soon Yaz was throwing all of her weight behind her one arm.

_‘Hold her.’_

The hand around her wrists let go, the Doctor’s arms falling quickly into the pillows to a limp mess before she found enough strength to place both hands against Yaz’s head. Her fingers threaded into soft locks of hair, anchoring both herself and Yaz to keep her from leaving her high and dry again. Not that that was a possibility. As her fingers moved to work deeper, rather than against a particular spot, the Doctor’s mouth dropped and a half-cry-half-moan broke through the air as she finally let the climax take hold. Gripping her lip between her teeth to try and block out her own noises, the Doctor rode every high and shock of pleasure as Yaz drew out every moment and then some. She half swore a second orgasm rocked through not moments later as the strong movement of fingers stilled and tongue followed. Yaz withdrew slowly, taking the time to savour the feeling of muscles pulsing around her fingers before hands against her head finally let her escape and breathe. While the Doctor’s spasms continued, she peppered kisses against her thighs and up her stomach, quickly wiping her mouth on the back of her arm before moving to the top of the bed and dropping beside the Doctor. The Corsair gave a nod, leaning over to taste the Doctor on her lips in a long-drawn kiss before laying down on the opposite side with a wicked grin on her face.


	4. I'm Ready To Go, Get Me Out Of My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Corsair assumes she has fulfilled the offer at hand, Yaz and the Doctor have other ideas, and won't let her leave without some kind of thanks.

With her head on Yaz’s chest, and one arm draped over the Corsair’s stomach, the Doctor let out a somewhat tired sigh. Her eyes opened slowly as she felt the distinct vibrations of laughter from underneath her, head rising and falling slowly to the rhythm. She could hear the Corsair following suit, arm moving in an opposing beat. Mumbling to herself, she looked up towards Yaz as best she could, possibly a little confused as to why everyone around her was laughing.

“Don’t tell me you’re tired after all that, Doctor. What happened to that non-human stamina you brag about all the time?”

“Oi, I don’t brag! And m’not tired, no. Just…still getting used to how this body works and all that. It’s much more hyperaware and sensitive than anyone I’ve been before now. Still buzzing, feeling elated and high. Got a lot of new memories to bank for future reference too. Especially that thing you did with yo-”

There came a gentle clap of a hand against the top of her head, causing the Doctor to flinch and whine. The Corsair slowly moved away from the entangled mix of Time Lord and human, sitting up and rolling her eyes at the spectacle. She took a moment to watch what was happening.

“Don’t you dare think of finishing that sentence. If you do, then I’m never gonna sleep with you again…”

The Doctor gasped, scrambling to sit upright as she looked down at Yaz with genuine offence and hurt.

“But Yaaaaz….”

_‘I know where you were going with that idea, Doctor. I have to say, I’m surprised you even know what dirty thoughts are, but please - continue. I want to know how good she was. Tell me everything. Spare no details. But alas, this is where the night ends and I must depart back to my TARDIS, much like you two should be doing as well.’_

With a quiet chuckle, the Corsair moved towards the edge of the bed, feet touching the cold wooden floor and bracing for her departure. She made the move to stand, but found herself stilled. A pale hand had come to rest around her tattooed wrist, grip firm and strong, head turning to see both hazel-green and brown eyes staring at her with surprise. Yaz scrambled her way towards her, soon coming to sit beside her and placing both hands against her still-clothed thigh. Her touch was warm, comforting, contrasting to her already cooled skin.

“Wait. Corsair. You’re leaving?”

Several strands of curled hair fell across one side of her face as the Corsair dipped her head in an odd mixture of shame and embarrassment, something entirely new to her.

“The night is done. You accepted my offer, and followed through. Which I am quite impressed at, by the way. I was expecting to have left this establishment long ago. Still. An equivalent exchange ha-”

Before she could finish her sentence, the Corsair felt the hand around her wrist shift. Cool arms came around her neck and bare breasts pressed against her spine, causing her to shudder slightly at the sudden contact. Yaz squeezed her leg gently, locking eyes with the Doctor for a moment and exchanging a hidden smile, before the Time Lord spoke.

“Y’can’t say there’s been an equivalent exchange, Corsair. Not really. I mean, nothing’s been exchanged with you, has it? Wouldn’t call that equivalent myself.”

Realising that the Doctor was going about the moment the wrong way, with too much explanation, she took the moment into her own hands.

“Or, what the Doctor really means is…”

Pushing herself off the bed slightly to lean in closer to the Corsair, Yaz moved her arms to wind around the Time Lord’s waist, taking in the scent of sea air that still clung to her hair and skin. Bookmarking it. She would never forget it or her touch.

“You aren’t going anywhere. Not until the both of us have showed you just how much we’ve enjoyed your little offer tonight. And, I think I personally still need a demonstration of just how ground-breaking you claim to be. That’s fair, right? So…Corsair, to quote a powerful and unapologetic woman; _fancy a ride?_”

The Doctor buried her face into the Corsair’s hair, nose pressing against her neck as she nuzzled against her. Yaz kissed the side her her jaw, and the Corsair all but purred in response. It had thrown her off course, slightly, that both the Doctor and her companion were now offering themselves up to her in kind. On one hand, she had expected nothing more than to leave them in the room for the evening. Finally get to grips with what they were. On the other, the selfish and baser parts of her desperately hoped that they would boomerang the offer back at her. To do something with her. Anything. While she had already tumbled with the Doctor in her current regeneration, and had had some of her fill of Yaz already, there was no denying the return of the thrumming ache between her legs and the way her heart-rate spiked whenever the human and Time Lord made any sort of contact with her. Loneliness and the want to be touched ran far too deep, and while the Corsair was always bold enough to take what she wanted, she was never strong enough to ask.

_‘I know what you want to, Corsair. Don’t think you’ve been doing so hot at keeping all your walls up around me. You’re practically begging for it at this point. Yaz is right, we do wanna show our appreciation. I mean, why wouldn’t we?’_

_‘Perhaps, Doctor, I do not wish to barge in and take what I want on this occasion. Possibly because you are no longer my concern, and the human is tied to yourself. I told you, I merely facilitated. I was desperate for you, and I got more than I needed.’_

_‘Never stopped you before. Taking something I mean. Besides, nobody has said the word yet. We’re all consenting adults here. Uh…don’t think about that too hard actually…Anyway, you might wanna brace yourself or something. Fair warning.’_

The Corsair lifted her head as she felt the dip in the bed shift and spring back up, eyes widening at the sight of Yaz, who was more than suddenly sitting in her lap. She was hooked mostly over her one leg, heat pressing down against her thigh and hands braced against her stomach. The Doctor hummed behind her, leaning up on her knees so she could rest her chip on top of the Corsair’s head and watch from above. For once, the Corsair’s thoughts were blank. There had been such a monumental shift in dynamics, faster than she could react to, and in this strange turn of events…her bravado faltered. The Corsair’s shoulders drooped as Yaz moved her hands up and under the Time Lord’s breasts, pushing against her thigh before they finally met at eye level.

“Corsair. You didn’t answer my question.”

Her voice was rough and low, something neither the Doctor nor the Corsair had heard before, leaving the rogue’s eyes to close slowly as she took in the sound.

“Oh, you already know the answer to that. Counter question; do you really think you can take this seafaring siren of the stars?”

Yaz tilted her head to the side, taking a moment to study the seriousness in the Corsair’s face as she opened her eyes again. Her act was there, the facade of power, but it was crumbling under her gaze and she loved it.

“Easy.”

If it wasn’t for the Doctor’s weight keeping her grounded from behind, the Corsair swore she would have ended back down on the bed with no air left in her lungs. Yaz caught her off guard - again - by lifting herself up enough to crash herself against her. Lips met in a deeply needy and frenzied kiss, all trepidation and pretence lost. More to the point, the Corsair could not hear either of their thoughts, no matter how hard she pushed out. All she could go on was the low whine of the Doctor, and the vibrations of her throat as Yaz pushed her tongue into her mouth and completely wrecked her. Each time she made a show of attempting to fight back, wrestle control away from the human, she would feel nails claws down the tense muscle of her stomach. It weakened her resolve every time, arms soon making their way around Yaz’s neck and pulling her in as close as their current seating arrangements would allow. Skin to skin, breast to breast, it was everything she needed and more. Yaz had become the fire she had once proudly been, burning her beautifully in all ways, and the Corsair was nothing but enraptured.

She found herself completely breathless when Yaz pulled back and smiled at her, sickeningly sweet, eyes sparkling with mirth. The Doctor kissed the top of her head and trailed through her hair to reach the back of her neck. When the Corsair let her head fall to the side, Yaz took hold of her hair and parted it away so the Doctor had a clearer path to explore. She watched intently as the Time Lord left open mouthed kisses against her olive skin, grazing her teeth against the curves of her vertebrae before shifting to rest her chin on the Corsair’s shoulder. She paused there for a moment, catching sight of Yaz. Leaning away from the Corsair, Yaz gave the Doctor a lingering kiss, before urging her to move away from the rogue Time Lord.

“Let’s get her laid out and comfortable, hmm?”

Giving a small nod, the Doctor moved over to the other side of the bed, whilst Yaz gave a hand in moving the Corsair back up towards the pillows. Once she was laid down and gazing up at her, chest heaving, Yaz returned to straddling her thigh and pressing her knee against the Time Lord’s core. There was an audible groan, followed by a sigh, as the Doctor returned to kissing the Corsair’s neck. She nipped against her, never leaving any kind of mark, as she moved across to her throat and down towards her chest. Yaz stayed still, keeping the pressure up as the Corsair’s hips cantered to her touch. She could feel the warmth radiating from her, setting her heart racing once more. There was a gentle touch against her mind, probing, unlocking more parts of herself she had yet to explore.

“That’s it, keep making her sing Doctor. You know just how she like it, don’t you? Show me. I want to know how to please her as well as you can.”

There was another groan from the Corsair.

_‘You’re getting too into this, aren’t you? Gods, you’re wasted on-’_

Her words were cut short as the Doctor took one of her nipples into her mouth and tugged it between her teeth. It caused the loudest moan that Yaz had heard of the evening, and it sent shivers down her spine. She wanted to draw that sound out for herself. Feeling herself heating up again, she pushed down on the Corsair’s though and whispered a moan of her own at the electric touch. Meanwhile, the Doctor let her tongue soothe skin of the Corsair, one hand shifting up to even the pleasure out, but a hand caught her arm and made her stop. As she moved it away again, Yaz leant down and took the neglected nipple into her own mouth. With some snippets of information passed through from the Doctor, the pair of them worked in sync with their motions. The Corsair’s back arched and hands knotted into the sheets, hips pushing harder against Yaz’s knee and setting a steady pace of grinding against her. While she had had her fair share of rolls in the sheets with countless beings across the universe in regenerations, she had to admit that the current situation she found herself in was ranked amongst the best with ease. Yaz had been correct in her assumption that the Doctor knew exactly what she liked best. The Corsair wanted the harder touch, teeth crossing over her skin and leaving marks in their wake, nails raking down her sides and making her cry out.

However, just simply grinding against Yaz was doing little, other than building up more frustration inside her. She needed more. Much more.

_‘For Rassilon’s sake, get these bastard trousers off me right now. I can feel her burning wet against them and I need-’_

_‘Oh? Are ya still trying to be in control of all this? Yaz’ll be the one to decide when you’re ready.’_

_‘Fucking hell you insufferable idiot, just-’_

_‘Language.’_

The Doctor hummed into her onslaught, amused at the endless levels of frustration bombarding her senses as the Corsair continued to write in overstimulated pleasure against their tongues. However, there really was only so much she could take. Hands once tangled in the sheets came to tangle into their hair, tugging both of them away from her breasts. The Corsair’s eyes opened to shoot both of them a glare that did little more than make them grin again. Yaz moved her knee away from the Corsair, unhooking herself from around her thigh and moving from her grasp. She placed her hands on the waistband of her trousers, flicking the button open with ease.

“Sorry, I didn’t realise you were that desperate.”

“I- Listen- You don’t just get to-”

Silencing the Corsair with the strong kiss, the Doctor kept her distracted as Yaz pulled down the olive green trousers, slowly bringing them across her knees and discarding them. They landed at the foot of the bed with a soft thud, although the noise was marred by Yaz attempting to stifle a laugh at the sight of the Corsair’s bloomers. Evidently, odd fashion choices were somewhat of a trait amongst Time Lords. Still, she had to admit, it fit with her overall image and there was enough evidence on display that the Corsair was considerably riled up. The Corsair sighed into the Doctor’s lips as Yaz wasted no time in also removing the final garment, freeing her up to the open air. Hands ran up and down her thighs slowly, easing them apart with every upward stroke. When the Doctor broke the kiss and looked down at the sight of Yaz making her way in between the Corsair’s legs and dipping her head down, she swore to the stars she was about to die herself.

It was almost as hot as seeing her between her own legs, especially as she now knew all too well what Yaz could do.

Yaz lingered for a moment, surprisingly taking more time with the Corsair than she had done with the Doctor. She peppered kissed against her thighs, watching the Time Lord shudder and squirm, biting down against her skin and drawing out a low groan of pleasure. It was more than thrilling to bring the once self-important and grandiose rogue to a molten mess underneath her. Nose brushing past her dark hair, she lifted her eyes up to catch the burning faces of the Doctor and the Corsair.

“Looks like I was right. I’m just gonna…”

Yaz hesitated not a moment longer before sliding her tongue languidly in between the Corsair’s folds, taking in every inch of her.

“O-oh…good lord…”

The Corsair was certainly as aroused as she had looked, hips soon chasing her touch down feverishly. However, before she could receive any kind of actual pleasure, Yaz moved away. This left the Corsair to groan and whine in frustration as the Doctor was beckoned down the bed. The two women swapped places, leaving Yaz at the side of the Corsair while the Doctor knelt in between her legs. An idea was quickly forming inside Yaz’s mind, one that held somewhat awkward logistics, but one that was interesting enough to consider for spicing the evening up further. Really, she knew it was going to be difficult to offer up the exact things the Corsair needed to get off on. Only the Doctor had the levels of strength and stamina for that job. But, it did not mean she was going to be left out of the fun entirely.

“Fancy a little bit of teamwork?”

With a smile tugging at the corners of her lips, the Doctor gave a sly wink in her direction.

“Oh, I’m well up for that.”

Taking her time with sufficiently coating her finger in the Corsair’s arousal, the Doctor slid herself through the rogue’s walls and curled at the tip. Finally having her wishes fulfilled, the Corsair’s hips keened upwards into the relieving touch, a moan coming from her as Yaz set back to working with her tongue. The angle afforded to her was somewhat awkward, but she made do with what she had. Hips continued to thrust upwards as Yaz drew patterns against the Corsair’s clit and the Doctor continued to twist and thrust with expert precision. She worked quickly, soon adding a second finger into the mix and curling both with a punishing rhythm. It was becoming harder to focus, to breathe, to do anything other than cry out into the room as both women had their way with her. The pleasure rippling through the Corsair’s nerves was intoxicating, and she wanted more. Words were impossible, hands unable to shift from clawing into the sheets once more. All she could do was weakly reach out to Yaz as she felt the pressure building higher and faster. She was already so close, it was painful.

_‘Here. Come here. The Doctor can stay.’_

_‘Why? Don’t you want me to stare here and li-’_

_‘Please…don’t make me ask again…’_

Despite wanting nothing more than to stay exactly where she was and to finish the deed, Yaz pulled herself away from the Corsair’s clit, leaving a kiss on the top of her thigh before relinquishing full control to the Doctor. There was no delay in her tongue coming to claim the spot where Yaz had once been, and she hummed into the Corsair’s skin at the thought. It felt inexplicably arousing to take over, tingles spreading up her legs and spine. Yaz made her way up to the pillows, kissing the rogue’s cheek as she watched her chest rising and falling with rapid breaths. She could see the Corsair was trying very hard to keep everything from falling apart entirely.

_‘You want to know how good I really am? Now’s your chance. Take it, before I lose my mind.’_

Yaz looked down at the Corsair, feeling a hand come to rest on the small of her back and push against it. There was no other hint she needed to understand what the Time Lord was referring to, a lump forming in her throat as the familiar feeling of anticipation hit hard. With her legs suddenly feeling unstable, it took a few attempts before she managed to settle them either side of the Corsair’s ears. Hands gripped down against the wooden headboard tightly and puffs of warm air danced across her skin. Yaz lowered her head and pressed it against the wall, looking down to see silver eyes suddenly boring into her. It was without any warning at all, that a skilled tongue pressed into her, a jolt of pleasure causing her to jump at the contact. She could ear the Doctor working the Corsair higher and higher, losing herself to the sound of her own arousal mixed in as the Time Lord underneath her her all but devoured her from within the throws of her own bliss. Both hands came to rest against her backside, fingers sinking into her again and holding her firmly against the Corsair’s mouth.

As Yaz found a rhythm with her hips to match the Corsair’s pace, the Time Lord soon found herself losing grip on her own mounting pleasure. It coiled tighter and faster, burning through her like regeneration energy, tearing her apart from the inside. When the Doctor added a third finger and clung to her hip to keep her stationary, it was the beginning of the end. Similarly, Yaz was having just as much trouble holding back her own rapidly approaching orgasm, soon tumbling over the edge as the Corsair sucked at her clit. While Yaz came undone atop her, and the Doctor caught another sweet spot, the Corsair pushed her head hard into the pillows and let out a hoarse cry. The ripples of her climax shot through, unending, spurred on by the Doctor keeping pace until the last second and finally allowing her some kind of respite. Yaz managed to swing herself away, sliding down the bed until she heaved a sigh of exhaustion. The Doctor came up to join her, resting at her side and kissing her cheek, before resting a head on her shoulder in contentment.

After a few moments of silence, Yaz was the first to speak.

“So; worth it?”

“Oh, you have no idea. You’re a wild card, Yaz.”

With a short laugh, Yaz opened her eyes and looked over to the Corsair. She had finally opened her eyes again as well, a smile on her face. Although, Yaz was distracted by the shine on her lips. She wiped a finger across them, smirking as the rogue turned towards her and quirked an eyebrow at what had just happened. Before she could clean herself off, Yaz found her hand in the possession of the Doctor, and a tongue swirling around her finger.

“Hey!”

“What? Can’t let the Corsair have all the fun with you.”

“That was certainly not a sight I expected to see anytime soon, Doctor. You’re getting as bad as me. I’m rather impressed.”

The laughter spread between the three of them as Yaz urged the Corsair to come closer. After a little rearranging, they ended up in a rather impressive mess of entangled limbs, huddled together and clinging softly. The Doctor was the first one to drop off, breathing slow against Yaz’s skin in a steady rhythm. Yaz kissed her forehead gently before turning towards the Corsair again. Her eyes were showing signs of weariness too, but she was still the most alert.

“So…uh…is it okay if we, you know, stay a bit?”

“Like I’m going to kick you out of bed so gracelessly. I owe you care and consideration, you are not some mindless fling to be thrown away and discarded. You are welcome to stay the remainder of the night here. I must admit, being so close to someone again after countless years alone is…nice. Perhaps I can finally get some rest. Now, hush now, you are tired. Rest. I will join you shortly.”

Holding back a yawn, Yaz closed her eyes and let her head fall against the Corsair’s shoulder. Sleep took hold quickly, having two sets of arms around her sedimenting her body in safe warmth. The Corsair stayed and watched the pair for a moment, feeling a pang of longing in her heart. She had prided herself on the lack of need for companionship. She could go wherever in the universe she wanted without having anything tie her down. Yet, looking at how deeply the Doctor’s love travelled for Yaz…a small part of her wanted such a thing for herself. Just to know, for a moment, what it was like to not be so alone. Pushing the thought out of her mind, she settled further into the sheets and let sleep take hold.

* * *

When Yaz woke, it was to the sound of breath in both of her ears. Eyes opened in a panic, turning left and right to see the slumbering forms of both the Doctor and the Corsair on either side of her. Flashes of the night before came into her mind, and Yaz groaned. She had agreed to it, and it had happened, it wasn’t an overactive dream. As much as she wanted to move and dress again, being stuck between two Time Lords was proving to be a problem. As she tried to move her arm from out of the iron grip to the Doctor, she heard her sigh and shift. Eventually, her eyes opened, heavy with sleep and delirious. It was confusing to see so much skin on show, until her own memories engaged. Letting go of Yaz, she peered over her to see the Corsair still sound asleep with no signs of waking any time soon. Which was somewhat a relief, considering there needed to be a talk about what had happened the night before. Not that she even had the words to begin with.

“Hey. Did you manage to sleep, Doctor? You went out like a light, I was kinda impressed.”

The Doctor smiled to her, giving a slow nod.

“Kinda impressed myself actually. Best sleep I’ve had in ages. Then again, I think that’s the most…I…um.”

“I…yeah. Same here, honestly. That was an…experience.”

At the sound of their hushed words, the Corsair shifted, rolling over onto her other side and muttering to herself. Yaz found the sight rather heartwarming, while the Doctor made a show of laughter at the spectacle. At least the mood was much lighter than she had anticipated, and hopefully the conversation was as good as over.

“What do we do now? I mean…we can’t just up and leave. Not that I even know the protocol for these kinds of things. Do we wait for her to wake up?”

“Pretty much, yeah. Come ‘ere. We’ve got some time to ourselves for a bit, might as well take advantage of it. We can lay here for a bit longer, then go see about getting ourselves cleaned down. Pretty sure this place has running water, we’re in the right century for it. Plus, I need a distraction from all these…cracks.”

Now that her brain was more aware, the Doctor was starting to focus much to heavily on the timelines around her. They had fractured and split through the night, setting her nerves on edge and causing her heart to drop. Yaz saw the worry on her face, pulling her closer and stroking a hand through her hair as she softly sang a song to her. Within a few minutes, the Doctor felt the worries fade out, leaving her feeling safe in the warm arms of Yaz. She had spent so long running, hiding, keeping away from her feelings. She had run into the arms of the Corsair, fuelled by their combined loneliness and impetuous desires. Now, she had Yaz. Yaz, who was there and real and loved her. Yaz, that stood tall even in the face of adverse odds. The Doctor had no idea how long the whole thing would last, but had sworn to herself she would simply just enjoy the moment. When the Corsair shifted in her sleep again, the Doctor took it as their cue to head towards the bathroom. Clambering out of the bed, she helped Yaz to stand and guided her to a door that hid somewhere to the left and had remained forgotten until that moment.

As they bathed together in silence, enjoying each other’s company in a much more intimate setting, the Corsair finally stirred. She turned over to the empty side of the bed, eyes opening when her arm hit nothing but tangled covers. Jolting upright, she felt a knife twisting in her stomach, until a splash of water caught her attention.

Yaz and the Doctor had not left.

They had stayed.

They stayed with her.

Her dreams had been filled with a variety of heartbreaking scenarios, and yet she was proven wrong. Of course the Doctor had a conscience. She had not left her the first time, why would she leave now? And her human companion, Yaz, was far too kind to just run away without a word. It was preposterous to think otherwise. Shaking her head and wiping a sheen of sweat from her brow, the Corsair looked across the room at various garments strewn across the floor. She left the bed and organised them into appropriate piles, half tempted to re-dress herself, but feeling the urge of cleanliness as well. Time passed slowly before Yaz and the Doctor emerged from the bathroom, both pausing at the sight of the Corsair’s eyes facing the bathroom and a smile on her face.

“Wondered when you’d be done in there. Go get yourselves dressed, I believe I remember who was in what before everything happened. I shall be out soon, then we can depart.”

As the Corsair passed them both, she let her hands linger across their shoulders before closing the door behind her.Yaz shook her head a little as she turned her attention to her pile of clothes on the bed, while the Doctor took one more glance towards the bathroom before joining her. As the Corsair ran a fresh bath for herself, she caught wind of small pieces of conversation though the door. While the Doctor and Yaz were talking about what would happen now, she found herself wondering the same. Normally, her nights ended with a quick escape or a promise of more at a later date. But neither of those applied to the current situation. There was no running, and…she knew she would more than likely never see the Doctor again. Not in either of their current regenerations. Perhaps in another time, but then everything would be different again. It was confusing, and she sank into the hot water with a frustrated sigh. If only she had the Doctor’s ability of foresight, or just planning ahead in general. Maybe then the day would be easy.

Emerging from the bathroom with a towel around her chest and wet hair clinging to her shoulders, the Corsair sat down on the end of the bed and began fiddling with her clothes. Both Yaz and the Doctor were sat on the floor, now completely dressed and buzzing with nervous energy that made her own flare up. Thankfully, at least the talking was a distraction.

“So, me and Yaz were thinking about grabbing something to eat on Regus 9, you know…they’ve got the best pancakes in this star system. Can’t beat ‘em.”

“While I agree on that latter statement, Doctor, I don’t see why your breakfast plans conce-”

“Because you’re coming with us.”

Hands paused the wringing out of her hair, head turning to see the unusually serious expressions on both the Doctor and Yaz’s faces. The Corsair pulled the towel away from her body, no longer concerned about being naked in front of the pair, continuing to dry her hair as she pondered.

“Your TARDIS’ll be safe here for a bit, promise. S’not like we’re gonna be gone that long anyway. Plus…”

The Doctor stopped speaking, hands fidgetting with themselves while Yaz urged her on with a gentle nudge of her shoulder.

“It’d be nice to do something together that isn’t a massively dangerous and crazy scheme. You know…like when we were younger. Before everything went upside down.”

Thinking back on it, there last run in had been incredibly chaotic, and dangerous, and even though it brought a smile to her face the Corsair knew that was far from the Doctor’s ideal day. It was only fair that she stopped being selfish for once. Draping the now wet towel over the headboard, the Corsair gathered her clothes in her arms and rose from the bed, turning towards the other two women.

“If that is what you want Doctor…then who am I to deny you? However, don’t expect me to make a habit out of this. I won’t pander to your whims all the time. Only because we have company and I think Yaz would send me to walk my own plank if I upset you.”

“Too right I would. Now hurry up, I don’t think me and the Doctor can take staring at so much skin again. It’s distracting, if I’m honest.”

The Corsair laughed, loud and free, shaking her head as she began to dress. Oh, the Doctor had certainly picked the perfect match for herself. If she was being honest with herself, she was proud. Out of all the Time Lords she had known, after everything she had seen and seen withheld from her, the Corsair knew that the Doctor was easily the most deserving of some proper companionship. If she could sneakily tag along for the ride, then all the better to boot.


End file.
